


Heroes of New York

by alpacamyhedgehog



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Interviews, Mild Language, humans of new york
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacamyhedgehog/pseuds/alpacamyhedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans of New York interviews the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam Wilson

“Things were bad for the Avengers when Steve and Nat first came over, back when SHIELD fell apart. They started thinking of my place as a safe house, not just an escape from Hydra, but a place to hide from whatever crap was bothering them. Steve came over most often: when he couldn’t sleep, when Stark was bothering him, when he needed someone to explain the difference between an iPhone and an iPod without making him feel like an idiot. Nat came over too, not as often, but sometimes during that year when everything went to hell, she’d just show up. Sometimes she’d stay for an hour, sometimes for days without saying anything, just wandering around the house and drinking coffee or sitting on the floor watching basketball with me. It was a little creepy, but hey. Whatever helps. The others started to come over, too. Bruce comes when the tower gets too noisy, and Tony when a project isn’t going well or when Pepper’s upset. I swear Clint drops by just because I make a mean pot of coffee, but he’s cool. I always feed them when they come. My grandmother used to say that true love means you always make sure the other person has enough to eat. Well, these people are my friends, and as weird as they are, I love them. So I always keep a well-stocked fridge, and I’ve been brushing up on my cooking skills. Everybody wants something different, so it’s a challenge. Steve likes a full breakfast after a run, Tony’s a sucker for sushi, Nat’s happy with warm chocolate chip cookies. Bruce and the Vision eat gluten free. Wanda helps me make salads and smoothies, and her idiot brother gulps down skillet-fulls of eggs as fast as I can make them. I keep a cupboard stocked with poptarts for Thor, but he likes trying new things, too, and we found out that he loves southern food like grits and fried chicken. People are always asking me if I’m tired of Avengers showing up at my doorstep. Nah, man. I’m one of them, even if I don’t live in their tower, and this is one way I let them know I’m still on their team. I swear my grocery bill has tripled, though.”


	2. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton

“Right now the best part about living with the Avengers is that we have an ongoing prank war. At first it was everyone for him- or herself, but people are starting to team up. Of course, Clint and I have worked together the whole time, and Tony and Bruce are inseparable. Surprisingly, they’re not that great at pranking--most of the time, they just screw with our technology, which always ends with them having to fix whatever they’ve done anyway. Steve and Thor are devious bastards, though. None of us expected that. Steve’s version of rick-rolling involves weirdly obnoxious old songs. I had ‘Yes We Have No Bananas’ stuck in my head for a week. And Thor keeps slipping Asgardian mead in Clint’s coffee. We teamed up to get them back, though. I doodled stars and stripes in Sharpie on Steve’s face, and Clint drew smiley faces on Thor’s toes. They weren’t awake yet by the time we left, so it’s going to be fun to see what happens when we get back.”

“So what kind of pranks do you two pull on each other?”

“No, no, we don’t. It’s important to maintain trust in a professional partnershi--”

“Who are you kidding, Nat? You’ve short-sheeted my bed twice, you keep replacing my coffee with decaf, and I woke up with shaving cream on my face yesterday!”


	3. Bruce Banner

“Which of your achievements are you most proud of?”

“When I was in Kolkata, I once healed an entire family that had the fever. They all lived.”


	4. Maria Hill

 “I have a sister who teaches middle school, and when people tell her she has it rough, she says that her middle schoolers are basically little kids in bigger bodies. Well, the Avengers are also little kids in bigger, sometimes superhuman, bodies. They bicker over little things and sometimes need time out. Some of them--I won’t say who--even have bedtimes, because they get grouchy after midnight. The fun part about babysitting the Avengers is that they’re old enough for matchmaking. Natasha and Pepper and I have thought through a lot of possibilities for every single hero, but our current project is setting up Wanda and Vision. He’s an android, and she’s weird; we think they’d make a great couple. We’ve even talked about setting up a superhero dating service, but we need to keep our services on the down-low for good reasons. Specifically, we don’t want Steve to know that all of his potential dates are vetted by a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He may like to keep his work and private life separate, but we should all do our part to protect our national treasures.”

 


	5. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff

Can I take your picture?

P: “Yes you can, if your camera is good enough!” *runs away, laughing*

W: “Please excuse my brother. He is a child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The photographer must have the real superpower to snap the photo before Pietro even blurred. Take that, Quicksilver!


	6. Steve Rogers

“You know, a lot of people ask me what it was like to live during the 40s, or they try to get me to talk about ‘simpler times.’ The thing is, things weren’t so great then; it’s just that when a country is in the middle of a world war, people tend to simplify things, rewrite the world in terms of good guys and bad guys, and you can use that to justify almost anything. When I first woke up, I used to think that I was one of a kind, that everyone else was self-obsessed, gorging themselves on technology. Hanging out with the Avengers and at the VA has proved me wrong. I think, in a way, life right now is a lot like it must have been after the war. Seems like everybody’s gone through something bad, something they’re trying to forget. Everybody’s trying to figure out how to live. I guess knowing that other people are out there, trying to make their peace with peace, makes me feel less like a freak.”

**Author's Note:**

> Photo from kissthemgoodbye.net and superheroscreencaps.com


End file.
